A Gift For The Darkness
by Mike D1
Summary: The Story of Anakin's Conception


Chapter 1  
  
The lightsaber blade ignited with a loud hiss. Its blue blade extending a good two meters from the hilt. His opponent ignited his, its green blade extending from its hilt, the glow of the two blades revealing the two faces of the fighters. The two blades crashed and scraped together like scraping glass. So into the battle, the two individuals were, it was like a dance. Head chop, sweep, lunge it all just went together. The battle continued in the training room. Easily the room was 50 meters tall and probably 500 meters long. Covered in permacrete, the room was perfect for a Jedi training room. "Good Padawan, good," said Jedi Master Utila Adnew. Adnew was one of the Jedi Temple's best swordsmen and greatest Knights. As he continued to battle he would yell instructions to the Padawan. "Harder...quicker...use your head," he said. "Master I do not need your assistance," said Jes Wi Wipro. Jes was the Temple's brightest Padawan and had proven himself on many missions. As he fought he kept his thoughts centralized and intuned with the Force. Letting it guide his movements, letting it take control. "Your arrogance will lead to your downfall, concentrate on the moment and keep your thoughts here," Adnew said. At this Jes suddenly ducks one of his masters slices and lands a well-planned stab. The blow would normally have killed a person with ease yet the blades were on low power and would only scorch the Knights' robes. Much to the dimise of one Jedi Master. "Once again you impress me young one," Adnew said eyeing his Padawan. "What is this the third time you have beaten me." The Knight wore the traditional Jedi robes, tan with a little dark brown trim. These robes wore a black scorch scar from a low leveled lightsaber blade. "It's the fifth master, and each one is better than the last," Jes said wearing a red tunic with brown trim. These robes were clean and just broken in, and could easily show a symbolism of power. Also around the neck of the young Jedi was a bony necklace. "Ah yes I forget. Your skills with the lightsaber are tremendous. I have never seen a Padawan or a Knight, for that matter, with your skill with the lightsaber. Yet, remember Wipro your skills must be used for good. Your skill shows us that that is just one less thing to work on, next we need to work on your arrogance," Adnew said now standing up. "I'm not arrogant Master, I have a knack, a natural skill for this weapon. My skills are for good reasons only, I will not fail you master, I am strong yet I know my boundary," Jes said now standing to meet his gaze. "Indeed you are very powerful but keep your intent lower. You were born to serve the Republic and nothing more. As long as you are my Padawan you will follow my commands and what the council say's. Now I want you in our quarters in one hour. I need to meet with the council to find out are next mission." "Yes Master but, I must know why you question me." "What-" "I see it all the time. The way you look at me and in the way you think about me. True it is that my skill in the Force is unmatched but, why is it that I am so questioned," Jes said with a little too much arrogance for comfort. "Padawan I only question you because I have seen so many Knights fall from the Good Side to the Dark Side. With your ability and control of the Force I worry that you will fall. I care about you Padawan, you are like a son to me and to see you fall from the Order would be like seeing someone kill my own son. Now go to your quarters and await me their," Adnew said stearnly. With eyes glaring at the permacrete floor Jes obeys his master and leaves. He walks through the airlock door and disappears around the corner. Adnew stands in the center of the room with his chin in his hand. "I worry that you are not ready each day. You are powerful, very powerful, to powerful. You have just turned twenty and you still can defeat me a seasoned Knight. I must speak with the council," Adnew said this time walking towards the blast door. He walks out the door and turns around the corner. "I worry."  
  
Chapter 2 The Jedi Council room was very open. That way it would satisfy the Jedi Masters and also anyone who entered could be thourougly watched and sensed. The many windows in the room gave you a sense of openness, a type that would normally make a person feel uncomfortable. Yet, these people are not normal: they are Jedi. Also in the room were numerous round cushions of which each one held a Jedi Master. In front of Adnew was Master Yoda, and to his left was Master Jedi Mace Windu. Yoda was the first to speak. "What need Master Adnew, the question is," Yoda said in his regular horse voice. He fondles the walking stick in his hand his eyes shifting from the floor to meet Adnew's. "Master Yoda I have come to tell you that my Padawan Jes Wi Wipro has once again defeated me," Adnew said crossing his arms underneath his dark brown Jedi cloak. "I fought as hard as I could, using every bit of knowledge of the Force that I have, yet he still bested me. I am worried that he has become to powerful. His knowledge of the Force is to great for his age, plus the boy has developed an arrogance in his persona. The boy is just about twenty, barely old enough for the trials, yet his knowledge and skill with the lightsaber...rivals me," Adnew said as he eyed each member of the council glancing from left to right. "Yes, we have meditated on this and we cannot discover why the boy has such great knowledge, true it is that his medi-chlorian count is off the charts. The boy should not be so intelligent with his skills at this age, not even Master Yoda and I were so skilled at such a young age. If turned to the Dark Side, we would not be able to counter him. His knowledge will best Master Yoda and I in a year," said Mace Windu gently waving his hands to express his point. "Watch this boy we will, that is all," Yoda said. Adnew still stood their eyeing Yoda again. "More to say you have, Jedi Adnew." "Yes Master, I wish for another mission for me and the boy, one challenging enough that the boy and I would be thoroughly tested. We must see if he is really what he seems," Adnew said incredously. "Fine then," said Adi Gallia one of the alien Jedi Masters on the council. "I have the perfect mission for you, one that will test the boy thorougly." "Master Gallia I do not beleive even that boy and his master is ready for this mission," Windu said his eyes glancing back and forth from Adnew to Gallia. "Agree with Windu I do. Your point I do see Master Gallia, yet danger lurks heavily down this path," Yoda said resting his hands and chin on top of his walking stick. "Yes, danger is their but, isn't every mission conceal some sort of danger. I beleive if we want to test the boy we must send him on this mission," Gallia said. "You are right any other mission would not be a good enough test for him," Windu said his head now bowing. "We warn you Master Adnew if you accept this mission you and the boy may, sadly, never return," Gallia said her eyes glaring to add emphasis. "We accept the mission," Adnew said. "Do you now, jump so quickly into battle do you. Weakness that is, hopefully portrayed not in your Padawan. Get your Padawan you will and then we will further discuss this we will," Yoda said.  
  
Chapter 3 "I'll never be ready for him. All he does is hold me back. Always telling me that I have more to learn when he cannot best me in battle," Jes said walking along the corridor towards his Jedi quarters. The Jedi quarters were farther down then the Jedi training rooms. Yet, Jes knew the way as he had done it on numerous occasions. As he walks down the red carpeted floor and sees the beautifully painted walls he cannot help but find his mind flutter away. His mind now caught on the day he was chosen as Adnew's Padawan. Wipro remembers how hard he had stayed up to try to impress Master Adnew and also his failure. During the final lightsaber battles before the Knights chosen a Padawan he had lashed out against his opponent. He had fully shown that the Dark Side was in him. If such a weakness were shown normally there was not a Knight in the galaxy that would take him on as his Padawan. He knew he was off to the Agri-farms on Dantooine. He was wrong. The great Jedi Master Utila Adnew saw that as a challenge worthy of having such a great Jedi Master. He took the boy on even though he did know the possibility of a turn on him. "Help-help," a voice came from outside the building. Jes broke from his trance and focused on what he had heard. Had he no knowledge of the Force he never would have heard it but, he did. With a dash Wipro breaks into a full fledged run. Finding his way through the building, which was no easy task. The hallways were not very open and were extremely crowded during the afternoon hours. Continuing along he made his way to where his fellow Jedi park their speeders. He grabs one of the TC-14 speeders. Not surprisingly this type of speeder had high speed capabilities but, gave up on maneuverability. Jes had read up on them in the Jedi Archives. The owner of this speeder would be very displeased that Jes had stolen his speeder. He would get over it Jes thought. "This will do," Jes said with a grin launching his body over the side and settling in behind the speeder controls. With a few button switches on the colorful display board the TC-14 speeder rocketed away. Letting the Force guide him to where the voice came from he weaves the through the mangled traffic that was the norm on Coruscant. Suddenly a Drall in a lone speeder car just missed Jes, shouting out some slang word in his natural tongue. Every time that Jes would get free f the traffic congestion he would run into another line of speeders. What else should I expect Jes thought, barely dodging a Mon Calamarian in a Aqua-Suub Speeder. Though the traffic was not a real problem for Jes, it did take away his Force thoughts from the voice to the traffic. Refocusing on the voice again he continued his quest on the speeder. Weaving in and out of the traffic he located the source of the voice. The voice was a girl that was being held up by a Selonian with a blaster pointed at her. Jes knew that he would not be able to reach the girl without alerting the Selonian. Within a second, Jes came up with a plan, landing the speeder on a building that, as far as he could tell, was as close to the voice as he was gonna get. Jumping from his speeder he ran along the permacrete rooftop allowing the Force to guide him. As he ran he could not help noticing how delapidated this building was even though it was one of the taller buildings on Coruscant. Running as easily as he could he finally caught the full sight of the girl. Seconds later Jes knew what he was going to have to do to help the girl.  
  
Chapter 4 Master Jedi Mace Windu and Utila Adnew walked along the Jedi Temple corridor. The corridor again was consumed with the many windows that was the norm here in the Jedi Temple. These particular windows gave way to a spectacular view of a garden full of vegetation and moisture. As the two Jedi talked a youngling Jedi running from his fellow friends collided into Windu. "My apologies master Jedi," said the youngling. "Apology accepted youngling. Next time search your feelings and see the fellow people to find their location. Thus, you will not run into anyone else," Windu said patting the boy on the back nudging him along. The boy ran away with his friend trailing behind chatting as they went. The two Jedi continued their conversation. "I cannot express how dangerous this mission evidently is. Everywhere you look there will be attackers, assassins, and even Dark Jedi, you must explain this to your Padawan," Windu said finding Adnew's eyes. "He knows how well he will be able to handle a mission of this magnitude." "If Jes is so great as you and I beleive we will not fail," Adnew said stearnly. "I agree that you can complete this mission but, still there is doubt that I sense, something. I feel that something will happen to you and your Padawan on this mission," Windu sighs then he says ", I thank you for your time Jedi Adnew and I will speak with you again once you get your Padawan." With a bow he said "Thank you master Windu." Adnew walks away as Windu eyes him.  
  
Adnew continues his trot down the hallway making his way through the spectators and tourists of the temple. Walking along he finally makes his way into the Jedi archives. The archives were an immense room with neon blue books that were stowed into black shiny shelves. At the beginning of each aisle was a bust of one of the great Jedi Masters in the history of the republic. · Walking along the shelves he notices the busts of Mace Windu, Yoda, Tull Snull, any Jedi that was of great importance to the Temple had a bust. A much harder task than would seem. Adnew finally settles on the aisle with the Yoda bust on the end. Reading the titles of each book he notices one that interests him. The book was a peculiar one called: A Jedi and His Padawan. As Adnew reads he notices that this peticular title was of a topic that had been bothering him. A Jedi is the father of his Padawan. Without a good Jedi father even a great Padawan will fall. This fall is only the fault of his master and the apprentice. That peticular line had hit a little close to home. Eyeing the holocron on the table he noticed that he had been reading for quite awhile now. Remembering that he still needed to collect his Padawan. Standing up Adnew places the book back where he found it and walks out the blast door Making his way through the now empty Jedi Archives Adnew was able to walk more briskly. Leaving through the beautifully colored doorway he made his way around the corner. Suddenly his danger sense came into affect. His danger sense told him that his Padawan was in grave danger. With a burst of speed he followed the sense.  
  
Chapter 5 Using the Force to quiet his footsteps Jes made his way along the slender path that led to the direction of the voice. Speeder cars zoomed by the young Padawan but, he kept his focus on the moment not allowing his houghts to drift elsewhere. Suddenly a speeder car zoomed by just a little to close for comfort jarring Jes from the ledge making him momentarily lose his balance. Grasping the Force he regaines his balance and once again continues along his way. "Leave me alone," the voice said more noticeably the suffering she had undergone. Hang on just a little longer thought Jes. Jes finally made his way around the corner and off of the tiny ledge. His view of the incident was obstructed by a grey permacrete pillar that reached towards the ceiling. Using a Force run he made his way to the other side of the pillar. "Where is the disk Mora," one of the attackers said. "I don't know I told you, Gent had it now he is gone," the voice now known as Mora said. Jes continued to listen questions flowing through his head. What disk? Who is this girl? Who is Gent? What is on that disk? Pushing the questions aside one of the attackers speaks again. "Wrong answer Mora, time to die." At the sound of the word die Jes rounds the corner and finally gets his first look of the attackers and the girl. Their were two attackers, of which one was a short Drallian and the other was a more violent Selonian. The tail of the Selonian went straight down and the blaster redirected towards Jes. The Drallian ran behind his counterpart. "Let her go," Jes said in his best power voice he could muster. The Drallian spoke first. "Who are you? Leave us alone or die stranger." "Let her go, last chance." "You asked for this," the Drallian said pointing his blaster at Jes. The shot rang out and Jes with amazing reactions rolls to his left. Igniting his lightsaber he attacks. The Drallian fires another shot this one was deflected right into the chest of the attacker. With a big thud the attacker drops dead. The Selonian surprised by the attack quickly counters. Swinging his massive tail towards Jes knocking him to the floor. The hit puts a deep gash along the side of his face. Quickly retaliating he swings his lightsaber slicing the Selonians tail off just before another swing. The second attacker cries out in pain and then with a strange silence the lightsaber blade smoothly cuts through the Selonians rough flesh. With another giant thud the second attacker falls to the ground and dies. "You all right," Jes said eyeing the young striking blonde girl, and wiping the running blood from his face. "Yes," she said brushing back one of her ruffled locks of hair. "Who are you?" she said eyeing him with suspicion "You don't work for Gonra do you?" "No, I do not even know a Gonra. I am Jes Wi Wipro, Jedi Padawan to Jedi Master Utila Adnew." "Wow I thought you Jedi Padawans were never allowed to leave the Temple. Personally I do not beleive that The Force is anything real. It is all non-sense. Nothing but illusions." "You are wrong," Jes said with a little to much force. "To be a Padawan, especially to someone like Master Adnew is a great responsibility. I cannot prove to you anything except that it does live." "OK Padawan, kid just give me that bag over their and I will leave you for-" "Drop your weapon, Jedi and give me that bag," a voice came from behind Jes, without turning he knew that the new attacker was a Selonian because of the near identical tone of the first attacker. "I said drop it," the Selonian attacker said. This time Jes obeys dropping his lightsaber to the ground. The metal blade made a sickening clang as it thundered against the ground. Jes knew that he could easily have used the Force against the attacker and slice him in two before he could react. Yet maybe it was a little arrogant but he wanted to see how this would play out. "Finally, those Gonra boys almost killed me," the girl said. Then it hit Jes, the mistake for dropping his weapon. With a light wirp another gun shot went off this time from a electro-binder. The blue electro wire wraps around Jes disallowing any movement. "I got hung up when I saw that this Padawan was coming this way. Well Padawan did you really think I was that dumb to allow you to have free hands while we work. You need to study those Jedi texts a little harder," the Selonian said eyeing Jes. "Now Mora what did these boys want?" "They thought I had some disk, I really have no idea what they were talking about. I made up some lie to delay them until you got here," Mora said turning her attention away from her partner to the Padawan. "What are you gonna do with him?" "Nothing we'll just leave him hear. Oh one problem though we're going to destroy this building." The Selonian strides over and picks up the bag opening the bag he reveals a huge DTX bomb one of which Jes had never seen before. Setting the bomb next to Jes he flips open the top displaying a very intricate control panel. The reds and blues whirring and spinning. With a few taps from the Selonian a clock shone in bright red. 1:00. "There, Mora, that should be enough time to get us out of he-." With a giant thud the Selonian drops to the ground from a greatly placed kick from a Jedi Master, Utila Adnew. Not allowing Mora to take an upper hand Adnew throws a huge Force push towards Mora. The push blows her against a nearby pillar knocking her out. From behind the Selonian grabs Adnew in a giant bear hug cutting off all air to the knight. :30 "Jes...your lightsaber...," Adnew said chokingly. Without a moments hesistation Jes using the Force lifts his lightsaber off the ground it flys through the air. With a click the blade ignites into the beautiful blue blade. The Selonian distracted by the blade lets go of Adnew. Adnew falls to the ground. :15 Reaching out and grabbing the lightsaber the Selonian lets out a loud laugh ", Stupid Padaw-," with a hiss Adnew's green blade slices the Selonian in two, immediatly he drops to the permacrete floor. :5 Adnew, not missing a beat, grabs the bomb and uses a Force neutralize. The clock stops ticking at :01. Walking next to his Padawan he turns off the power to the electro binders. "Clumsy aren't we," Adnew said smiling. "I had it planned out all along...well until the binders. Didn't expect that," Jes said. "Well you are lucky that I knew that you were in trouble," Adnew said this time bending over to pick up Jes' fallen lightsaber. "Here, never lose your weapon again." Grabbing the lightsaber from his Master he gets up. Immediatly he pushes Adnew out of the way, clicks his lightsaber on, and deflects Mora's blaster shot back at her. She slumps against the wall with a thud. With a smile Jes acknowledges his Masters surprise. "Master always stay in tuned with the Force, a Knight like you should know that." "Once again you surprise me. Let's get out of here before someone else shows up. The Council wishes to speak with us about our next mission."  
  
Chapter 6 The two Jedi make their way back to the Jedi Council room where only three Jedi remain: Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Gallia. Master Windu is first to speak. "Jedi Adnew and Padawan Wipro, your next mission is on Minoa." "What? Minoa is completely loyal to the Republic what business do we have their," said Adnew "They were loyal to the Republic. You have heard of the famed Royal Guard of the Minoa haven't you," Adi Gallia said brushing back her ears. "Yes, they are the most powerful Guard in the galaxy. They are so powerful they can best a fully trained Jedi. Many Jedi have tried to counter them but have been killed." "Yes, well recently we have been informed that they have broken their connections to the New Republic. They have been exiled from us. Not only that but we have recently received a transmission from the Minoan government that they will unleash the Guard upon their people soon if we do not meet their demands," Windu said. "Demands? How can they request demands like that if they are not even a part of the Republic anymore," Adnew said. "The reason why we have to intervene is that we have discovered that the Prince their is actually a Dark Jedi. Why we couldn't sense that, I do not know. But, if we allow him to ravage his people he will wipe their memory and train more of the Royal Guard. He could then unleash the Guard on other worlds. Before we know it he could invade Coruscant and the Jedi would be to outnumbered to do anything about it." "Alakei, no way. That man was loyal to the Order. I knew that he left because of the appointment of him Prince on Minoa but, a Dark Jedi." "True it is, hard to see the Dark Side is. A friend like Alakei to fall, sad this is," Yoda said lifting his head up. "You mentioned that Alakei had demands, what is it that he eactly wants," Adnew said questioningly. "Prince Alakei wants...the boy," Windu said his head now bowing. "So that is why you are sending us isn't it. You are giving into their demands. Are you really that weak," Jes said lunging in front of his Master. "Watch your tone Padawan, yes it is. We hope you will succeed on this mission but, I cannot forsee this. I beleive that if you are captured then we can tell them that we have given in to their demands. You must understand Jes," Gallia said. "No, I do not understand wy the greatest Order in the galaxy will bow down to someone with a few powerful Royal Guards. My Master and I accept yur mission and you will discover that we will not allow ourselves into their grasp," said Jes menacingly. "Fine then, I want you to go to Tatooine the neighbor planet of Minoa. Their you will meet up with the few shock troops that we can afford to let go. Their you will meet Captain Dorso. The three of you will work a way to infiltrate Alakei's base," Windu said. "Yes but, remember that you haven't succeeded when you capture Alakei. You must also destroy his Royal Guard or they will destroy you," Gallia said. "If that is all me and my Master will get our things-" "Excuse me my Padawan remember that I am the Master here. We will go now and pack our things. We will be ready in one hour," said Adnew moving his gaze fro the Jedi Masters to stare at his Padawan in an angry glance. With a nod the two Jedi exit the room. "You haven't said much Master Yoda, what is the matter," Gallia said eyeing Yoda. "Betrayal of the Order we have commited," Yoda said his head bowing. "No the boy will succeed we must have faith in him, he is are only chance."  
  
Chapter 7 "They are against us Master! Look what they are doing. They do not trust us so they are going to throw us away like bantha fodder. They think that we will not succeed but they are wrong. When we return I will show them. I will show them they are wrong. I will prove to them that I am worthy," Jes said as they walk down the hallway. His heart was pounding anger and a feeling of betrayal was deep in his heart. "Calm yourself Padawan, your feelings betray you. They are sending us on this mission not because they feel that we cannot succeed but, because they know how powerful a Knight you are," Adnew said stopping in the hall to meet his gaze. "I am not a Knight I am nothing but, a feeble Padawan, I always will be. You have seen it Master, how they push my chance to take the trials back. How continuasly they don't allow me to become what I already am," Jes said. "I still feel like a youngling," at this Jes storms away from his Master running down the hall towards his quarters. "Jes stop!" Adnew runs after Jes.  
  
Jes' part of the Jedi quarters was a very small room just big enough for the bed that was carved out of the wall and the workman's bench. Opening the blast door he is totally consumed by his thoughts. Anger, fear, hate all things a young Jedi should steer away from he finds himself enthrusted in. "I'll show them, I am the most poweful Jedi inthe galaxy. I'm the most powerful Jedi in history. The council refuses to see this. I will wait then I will prove it to them. Moving to the workman's bench he sits down and finds himself at calm. All his life he had found that he had had a knack for repairing things. He could manipulate parts to make them do anything. As a matter of fact when he was only three years old he had successfully put together a small droid that could sweep the floor. Even though the droid had blown up the next day it was the fact that at such a young age he had done something so amazing. Waking from his trance he picks up the small pile of parts on the table, he couldn't fully remember what theparts were for. Yet, he knew that these parts were something special to him even if he couldn't remember what the were for. With a light laugh he grins lying the part back on the bench.  
  
Adnew finally rounds the corner towards where their quarters were. Opening the airlock door he notices a two small rectangular suit cases on the table. "I took the pleasure of packing your's for you," Jes said leaning against the small couch in the quarters. The lights were not on and you could only see the slight outline of Jes. "That will be the first and only time you run away from me, do you understand," Adnew said pointing a finger at Jes. "Oh yeah Master, never again will I do that," said Jes mockingly. "Don't mock me young one." "Don't call me that." "What, young one-huh-well that is what you are." With a sudden jump Jes lays a mean tackle on to his Master. "I am sick of it." Suddenly Jes rebounds from the tackle and stands back up helping his Master up. "I am so sorry Master I do not know what just came over me." "I do. That is the dark side Jes, you just felt its evil, is that what you want?" "No, Master I am so sorry, it will never happen again. I just can't figure out what has come over me,"Jes slumps against the nearest wall, tears begining to form in his eyes. "Jes it is OK, we all have are rebellious times, even when I was a Padawan I rebelled from my Master for a time. Yet, I came back and respected my Master greater than I had ever had before. I knew my mistake." "Master, I must tell you something." "What is that Jes." "Lately I have been feeling the Dark Side. Fear: I fear this mission. Hate: I hate that no one will trust me and allow me to become a full Jedi Knight. Anger: I am angered at what the Council has done. Their all their." "Then maybe we should tell the Council that we do not wish for us to go on such a mission." "No, Master, I am ready. I will not fail this mission." "Good Jes then please stand and let's get out of here," smiling the Master gently offers a hand to his Padawan helping him stand. The Padawan, easily six inches taller than his Master, smiles back. Walking towards the table he picks the two suitcases up and walks out the blast door. "I worry, more than ever now, Jes," Adnew said fixing his robes and walking through the blast door.  
  
Chapter 8 "Is the ship ready," Adnew said yelling from outside of the flight deck. "It will be online in just a few moments," Jes said. The two Jedi were flying a modified Corellian Corvette known as the JT-7 (Jedi Transport-7). This ship was still in pretty good shape except for the minor scorch marks on the hull. Soon the young Jedi had the ship up and running and the older Jedi came onboard. Flying in the pilot's chair, Jes quickly ran his hands on the console and with one pull of the hyperdrive lever they rocketed away into hyperspace. "Jes, I want you to stay here and watch the ship. Wake me when we get their." "Yes, Master we should arrive in six hours," Jes said flicking a few more switches.  
  
"Master our infiltrator has penetrated the Jedi walls unnoticed," the Royal Guarman said, standing tall in front of Prince Alakei. "Good," Alakei said his gaze shifting from the Royal Guardsmen to his apprentice. "You were correct my you Alakei's apprentice's name was Dak Winters a young Jedi that had found himself on a mission to infiltrate the Minoan world. When he wa captured Alakei took him on as his apprentice. Dak was a tall slender young boy wearing a dark black tunic, his lightsaber dangling from his belt loop. Alakei in the other hand wore a magnificent red and black robe that concealed his black tunic. The Prince once again address' the Guardsmen. "What news did he uncover." "Guardsmen 001-3428 discovered that the Jedi Council will not meet your demands but, yet has dispatched a small shock team. The shock team is located on Tatooine and could be easily taken out if you request it my Lord," the Guardsman said moving his gaze from the apprentice to the Prince. "Head Guardsmen, I want you to go to Tatooine and destroy the shock team and anyone else who discovers that discovers your mission. Then we will do what we have promised the Jedi," Alakei turns around and lets out a very evil laugh.  
  
Even though Master Adnew had told Jes to stay awake Jes found himself dozing off in the flight cabin. His head gently resting against the main wall. Suddenly, the ship is jolted out of hyperspace. The shake wa more than enough to wake Jes and Adnew. "Jes, what was that," Adnew said running into the cockpit. "Master I do not know. I beleive a gravity field has stopped us, possibly pirates," Jes said examining the scopes. "Nothing through the scopes...wait a second their it is." Then with a loud crash the ship is violently rocked by a laser blast. "Jes get to the gunnery weapons, I will control the starboard guns from up here." Without amoments hesitation Jes leaves the cockpit, making his way towards the gun battery. "We don't need this now," Adnew said silently. Meanwhile, Jes finlly settles into the gunner station. "All right master I am online, copy," Jes said into the communication headset. "Good, I count six fighters and a Gunship. Here they come." The fighters were a modified Naboo starfighter that were equipped with a more powerful turbolaser and a higher shield capabilities. Jes, situated in the gun station eyes his radar screen. Two blips float by launching their yellow green fire. The two blasts rock the ship but, the shields held and the blasts were easily deflected. Eyeing the two ships as they come around for the next pass Jes with an easy swivel in the chair fires two perfectly placed shots that hit the fighters but, their shields held also. "Drats," Jes said shaking his fists. The fighters swung around and came around starboard side. Adnew not missing a beat fires a couple laser blasts blowing the two fighters to smitherins. "Two of them down," Adnew said ", but, their is still two more fighters and that gunship. Suddenly the ship is hit with a few more blasts. These two crippled the ships' shields. Adnew noticed, as the fighters came by for another pass that they had switched their fire from their turbolasers to ion cannons. A couple of more shots and the guns went dead. "Ships dead Jes," Adnew said sourly. "We'll let them board and then we will confront them their. Get to the engine room we will mount our attack their.  
  
Chapter 9 The camp was a modern military installation, yet smaller. This installation was special. It had the usual tents pitched up with a small campfire burning in the center. Yet this installation was made to not be seen. This was easily achieved by the placement of the brown tents, easily blending in with Tatooine's sands. But, it was seen. The attack came from the North as the Royal Guard Commander thought that would be the most beneficial way to keep their element of surprise. It was indeed a surprise as the few shock troops that were their were no match for a surprise attack by the Royal Guard. "Sir, all shock troops have been either captured or killed. More good news is that knowledge of this was highly contained," the Royal Guard Captain said his bright red visor reflecting Tatooines double sun. "Good, I will inform Prince Alakei that our mission has succeeded," the Royal Guard Commander began to walk away. "Sir, I must inform that their is a slight bit of bad news." "I'm listening Captain." "A group of slave that were harvesting mushrooms off of a nearby moisture vaporator saw the whole thing. We captured all but, their was one survivor, a girl. The girl looked to be about twenty years old. I am unsure of who her slave owner is. What do you wish us to do about it." "Captain, this makes things a little bit more difficult. Clean this mess up I want a full report in four hours. We're leaving, man the ship on your quota." "And the girl." "We'll leave a small scout team, two or three guards, they will hunt down and kill the irl and anyone she has talked to. Captain, I do not want anyone to be able to tell that their was any struggle. Also bring me the head commander of the Shock Team I wish to speak with him." "Yes, sir," the Captain said saluting then turning on his heels to follow the Commander's commands. The Commander stays staring at the horizon which by that time shown only one sun.  
  
"Jes their coming down the hall," Adnew said. With a flash two lightsabers flicked on their blades humming to life. "Hey Klat-Tu I heard something down this way perhaps, their is still someone on board," the pirate said. Him and his thug follower walked down the hallway glancing in and out of the corridors. "Now!" Adnew yelled as him and Jes launch themselves out of their hiding place. "Their they are," the thug pirate said, pointing his blaster at Jeshe fires. The shot, which had they not been fighting Jedi would of easily hit its mark, was easily deflected to the side by Jes. Adnew's attacker was just a little slower and was easily sliced down. Jes' attacker fires again this time Jes flips over the pirate and surprising the pirate, then slicing him down. "Come on Master their has to be more of them. We are gonna have to detach their ship from ours so we can get our ship startedand get out of here," Jes said beckoning Adnew in that direction. The two Jedi continue their way down the hall. Making their way down the hall they come across the airlock door. The hatch was wide open and peering down the hall they could see inside the pirate's ship. "We need a bomb of some kind," Adnew said bending over and peering into the other ship. "No problem, Master," Jes said lifting two thermal charges from his belt. "I just need you to hold off any attacker for just a few moments. "Hey Ja-Se did you hear voices," a pirate voice came from inside the ship. Their was no response except ",I'm gonna go check it out. As Jes begins stringing the bombs to the inside of the hatch the pirate walks down the hatch. "Ja-Se! Their is someone down here, report it." "We're gonna have company Jes hurry." A blaster shot rings out easily deflected by the Master Jedi but, narrowly missed by the working Padawan. With an easy but, powerful Force push Adnew slams the pirate against the inside of the bridgeway knocking him out. "Hurry just a few seconds then they will have a thousand men here." Suddenly the sound of footsteps is heard. "This way, hurry," the pirate voices came. "Done," Jes said just as a blaster shot just nearly misses his head. From inside of the bridgeway shots ring out as the pirates begin their ascent upon the two Jedi. "Run, Padawan, run," Adnew said flicking the switch. Narowly missing the huge explosion Adnew jumps out of the way. "Get us out of here" Meanwhile on the bridge Jes notices that their was noneed to hurry. The explosion had caused a chain reaction. As Jes flies his ship as far away from the explosion as possible he views in the scopes the giant Gunship explode. The space being littered with thousands of tiny little fragments of molting steel. "We did it Master," Jes said excitedly. "No, you Jes did it. If you hadn't been carrying those bombs we never would have been able to counter those pirates," Adnew said grining. "Thank you, Master I very much appreciate your good words." "What damage did we take from that blast?" "Minor damage to the aft airlock. We're losing oxygen out of the ship. Computer tells me that we do have enough oxygen to get us to Tatooine but, we are not going to be able to fly this ship back to Coruscant." "Why not?" "Well it looks like the rlanding legs are shot, we are not gonna be able to land this ship." "So how exactly do you expect us to get to Tatooine?" "My idea Master, was that once we exit hyperspace we can use the escape pod and jetison ourselves to the planet." "Good, Padawan but, have you come up with a plan to get us to Minoa?" "As a matter of fact I did. Think Master wouldn't you beleive that the Shock Troops that we are going to meet up with have enough room in their transports for two Jedi." "I suppose you are correct. Once again you amaze me with your intellect. Granted that we do land safely on Tatooine your plan does seem to be very good. All right Jes stay in normal space for one hour I want to send a transmission to the temple." "Oh Master I forgot one thing, our transmiting devices were destroyed too so we can't send or receive any transmissions." "This is becoming more difficult. Ok get us into hyperspace I will be meditating." At that Jes taps a few keys on the Navi Computer and with a pull of the hyperspace lever all the stars, moons, and planets become nothing but, lines of blue.  
  
Chapter 10 Running across the desert the young brown-haired girl couldn't help but, stumble across the desert sands. Was it that she never was a good runner but, more likely it was that the sands didn't allow for any good racing. Yet, Shmi Skywalker knew that she had to hurry. What she had seen, their has to be somebody that would want to know what she saw. A group of people killed doing absolutely nothing and who were those men in the red and black uniforms. When she had finally stumbled her way back to Mos Espa she couldn't help but notice that the streets were completely deserted. A few torches were lit but, the only nosies came from the bars where local smugglers and traders hung out. Suddenly it hit her, what time it was. She knew that her master Gardula the Hutt would not be pleased with her being outdoors at such a late hour. Trying her hardest and doing a fine job she quietly made her way back to her small slave quarters. Pressing the few digits on the side panel the little blast door slid up with a soft woosh. Walking inside she ignited the power to the room and the low hum of the Nebanna lights flicked on. The lights gave just enough light to navigate the house. The little place contained a workbench where she had spent hundreds of hours trying to fix the parts. Also in the small house was the kitchen, hardly. The room was so cramped her back grazed the chairs of the small table. Yet, Shmi knew that she was very lucky Gardula was a great master except that she did enjoy beating her slaves. But, anyways she did feed them, cloth them, and gave them a small little place to live. Gardula the Hutt, true as she was a Hutt was different. She enjoyed the company of Shmi. The two would talk but, Shmi knew better than to get on Gardula's bad side. When Gardula would have a little to much to drink she would go crazy. In fact Shmi wished Gardula would shy away from the many spices that she had used. But, Shmi was a slave and she knew she would be until the day that she died. Yet, deep down, their was something missing. She wanted a child more than anything in the world. Almost all of the other slave girls had children already. Yet, Gardula wanted her to have no child because she said that all the girls lost their value when they had children. Shmi knew that she was only twenty and that night as she layed in her very uncomfortable bed she couldn't help but, dream about her imaginary Knight in Shining Armor. She also dreamed of that fabled child always crept into her dreams. Yet, this night it was different. In all of her other dreams she couldn't make out the face of the person yet this time his face was plain as the suns on Tatooine. With a slight sigh she couldn't help but, allow a smile across her face.  
  
The badly scarred Corvette gently glieds through the space next to Tatooine. "Master," Jes said ", We have reached Tatooine. I will have the escape pod ready in just a moment." "Good," came Utila Adnew's voice. "Escape pod is ready whenever you are," Jes said. Without a moments hesitation Adnew beckons Jes to the pod. In a few seconds the two are situated inside of the cramped small grey pod. The pod was only about three meters across. It could not fit many people but, the two Jedi were just fine. "Master the ship will orbit Tatooine for about sixty hours and then it will run out of power. We won't be able to board the ship again so we are gonna have to find that team or we won't be able to get to Minoa," Jes said pointedly "OK then we will just have to wave good-bye to that ship," Adnew said smiling and situating himself inside one of the few pod chairs. "You can fly this thing, can't you." "Master, don't be so pesimistic. I practiced flying these things in the Temple but, those were only flight simulators. I should be able to fly it but, it will be a rough landing," Jes settled himself behind the control panles holding onto the two control toggles. With a flick of a couple of switches the pod rockets away from the ship. "Master hold on tight," Jes said gripping the toggles a little harder. The pod flew remarkably well for an escape pod. Yet, just as Jes said it would the pod landed very roughly. Damage completely covered the pod, and could easily be mistaken for a junk pile but, it had done its job. The two Jedi were completely safe and were only a little roughed up. Once they escape pod door was opened they walked outside. Jes was the first to speak. "Well, according to my scanners the nearest settlemnet is about seven kilometers west of here. The town is Mos Eisley." "Well that is where we must go, perhaps we can find someone loyal to the Republic and can get access to some sort of passage to Mos Espa." "Master, I am sorry but, Tatooine is completely remote. Our credits won't even work here." "I know that Padawan but, even in the deepest parts of darkness their is always a bit of light." At that the two Jedi began walking in the direction the scanner had said.  
  
The walk was amazingly difficult. The two Jedi finally made their way to Mos Eisley. Noticing that their was a nearby cantina they figured they might cool off in their. "Master, this cantina will not hold any loyalists. All of these people are smugglers and traders. Unless you are hiding something I presume that we have nothing to trade," Jes said pesimistically "Do you question my judgment? Or do you always figure I haven't thought of things? Do you take me for a fool," Adnew said directing a harsh stare at his Padawan. "No Master, I simply stated the facts. My apologies I will not question you again." "Fine then lets go in." The two Jedi make their way into the cantina and couldn't help but notice the very prominent smell of spices. Inside the very dark cantina they noticed a very large assortment of aliens. Ugnaughts, Wingbats, and a variety of humans lined the east wall. "Excuse me sir, me and my friend would like to inquire about passage to the city of Mos Espa," Adnew said meeting the gaze of one of the humans on the wall. "Ah you looking for passage, what makes you think that I am local transportation," the human said letting out a sly laugh. "Nope I won't help you, I don't work for free." "What makes you think that we don't have any money," Jes said butting in front of his now open-mouthed Master. "You mocking me boy, what makes you think that I will not just kill you on the spot." "You don't frighten me," Jes said inching a little closer to the human. "Look we'll find someone else," Adnew said butting in front of his Jedi Padawan breaking the stare between the two. "Come on Jes." The two Jedi exit the cantina. Stepping outside Adnew is fuming. "Just what did you expect to do in their," Adnew said stopping in front of Jes. "He was disgracing us, Master I just thought-" "Thought what? That you would ruin any chance of us getting to Mos Espa. Padawan this is what the council sees. A Jedi doesn't do such things. You are to rebellious." "So you two are Jedi are ya," the human voice said. Adnew spins around pnce again to meet his gaze. With a sigh ", Yes we are, I am Jedi Master Utila Adnew and this is my very rebellious Padawan Jes Wi Wipro." "You know people here on Tatooine kill people like you that think that they are so much better than us locals." "We do not beleive we are better we need a ride. Unless you can tell us that it is safe to walk from Mos Eisley to Mos Espa badly needing a drink of water." "You'll get used to it," he said ", All right I'll give you passage." This statement shocked the two Jedi so bad they had to catch themselves from falling over. "Why," Jes said speaking up. "I'll tell ya later just meet my speeder on the other side of town in an hour. Oh and here," he said flicking a few coins towards the two ", That'll get you your water." "I thank you sir," Adnew said with a slight bow. "Anything for Jedi," the human said walking back into the cantina. Soon after the shocked Jedi follow him in.  
  
Chapter 11 As Shmi walked outside to start her day's chores, she couldn't help but notice the small boy running in her direction. Stopping in front of her Shmi noted that the boy was a short, dirty, foul smelling child. Yet, Shmi was just as dirty so it bothered her not. "Ms. Skywalker, I have a message for you, it is from one Gardula the Hutt," the boy said. "What is it," Shmi said with a slight frown. A message from Gardula the Hutt was never good, mainly because she would always beat Shmi once she had got enough spices in her. "Gardula wishes to meet with you. She wants to speak with you about your lack of work lately," the boy said and without waiting the boy ran off. Shmi knew exactly what the message meant. It was in a sort of Gardula code. If the message said that she wanted to talk about a lack of work it usually meant she wished to speak with her. Unlike many Hutts, Gardula's palace wasn't completely full of spicers, traders, and smugglers. Her castle was remote and no one visited her, so when she did receive visitors she went all out. With a sigh Shmi heads back into her small little dormitory. Inside she grabs the few things that she would need to make the short trip. It was her decision that she would leave tomorrow but, for now she would complete today's chores.  
  
Inside the cantina the two Jedi gently sip their mugs of cold water. Especially on Tatooine water was an expensive commodity. Mainly, because their was none on the planet. Any water that the people needed had to be harvested from the many moisture farms on the planet. Yet, the Jedi couldn't seem to take their mind off the man who had so willingly paid for their water and had agreed to take them to Mos Espa. Who was he? Something in the Force told the Jedi that he had a close tie to the Jedi Temple but, what was it? Swallowing the last drop of cool water from their mugs the two Jedi stand. They couldn't help but notice that their smuggler friend had already departed. Letting people know that the two were in fact Jedi was not a very good idea. A lot of worlds had lost trust in the Jedi lately and Tatooine wasn't a planet that had an overabundance of trust for the Jedi. Walking out the nearby doorway the two Jedi make their way onto the crowded street. Everywhere their was some vendor that shouted out his or her products hoping to attract some buyer. The many patched up tents and raggedy huts enclosed the street like a makeshift wall. The Jedi had to keep their hands on their belongings because of the numerous thieves that polluted the streets. Soon after making their way across the town they saw the speeder port. The port was the most delapidated one the two Jedi had ever seen. The walls were cracked and the two Jedi thought that the ceiling would collapse but, it didn't. Walking under the tall roof the Jedi immediatly noticed their friend. His Daytech Speeder was coupled into the power on the wall, and the man was sitting in the cockpit his eyes on the data readouts showing what exactly was wrong with his speeder. "Finally decided to show, up did ya," the man said lifting his gaze from the speeder readouts to meet the two Jedi's gaze. "We are very grateful that you are so willing to help us out," Adnew said his hands coming from under his robes. Jes just stared at the speeder. "Where are we going to sit," Jes said suspiciously. "Oh this, this isn't my speeder. This is my friend's I am working on it for a slight fee." "We have no money, remember." "Yeah, but, your Jedi you can do something for me no person could give me." "Where is your speeder?" "Over their it is that other Daytech over their. It's the one that looks like a floating platform," he said pointing towards a square speeder with a handrail and controls. "The speeder doesn't matter as he is kind enough to give us passage," Adnew said giving a harsh glance at Jes. "If you two are ready to go hop on and hold on," he said gesturing towards the platform like speeder. The two Jedi make their way onto the speeder. Soon after the man gets onboard, and with a flick of a few control toggles the speeder rockets away.  
  
Chapter 12 The Commander walked slowly into the Throne Room, eyeing the Prince. He wasn't particularly sure if he should wake the Prince from his trance to give him the important news, or if he should just wait till he aroused himself. Making his decision he gently taps the Prince on the shoulder, and with lightning fast reflexes the Prince's hand flies from his lap to the Commander's throat. The Commander didn't have a chance to react. "Oh Commander, I didn't know it was you," the Prince lied. The Prince knew he was their the whole time. He had sensed him walk in and had heard his thoughts debate whether or not to wake him. Their was no need the Prince's meditation was finished and he had thouroughly scared the Prince well enough. "Prince Alakei the team has succeeded, all members of the Shock Team were captured or destroyed. What would you have us do with the prisoners," the Commander said his hands just beginning to shake. He had to adjust his visor so that he could get a clear look at the Prince. "Destroy them, I want no survivors," with a wave of his hand he dismisses the Commander yet, the Commander stays centered where he is at. "One more thing," the Commander said nervously. "Go ahead Commander," the Prince said in a harsh voice. "Sir, one person got away from us. We beleive that the girl was a slave to Gardula the Hutt. We have troops trying to find her but, we have been unable to locate her. We have bargained with Gardula and she has sent for her. She says that the girl will obey and will arrive within a day. The girls name is Shmi Skywalker," the guard finished nervously. "Commander, what a pathetic mistake on your part. You are the legendary Royal Guard of Minoa. I would think you would have a little more intellect then to let some girl escape. If the Jedi Council hears of this they will dispatch Jedi, Commander. True Jedi are no match for you but, they are very difficult to locate. Find this girl Commander and destroy her, and anyone she has talked to. Make her suffer if possible," at that the Prince turns and sits back in is chair. The Commander turns on his toe and walks briskly out of the beautiful Throne Room.  
  
The speeder skimmed just a few meters off the ground and continually made the Jedi beleive that they were going to crash into the sand. Yet, the speeder was fine, it was in better condition than the Jedi had originally thought and so far the man's promise to give them passage was uninterrupted. Except that he never did say who he was. "You still haven't told us your name yet," Jes said eyeing the man again. "Also why are you so grateful to see us Jedi. The man turns and begins to speak. "My name is unimportant. I must tell you that I am a wanted man on Coruscant and I cannot return to that planet. If you are wondering why I am wanted it is because I stole credits from a data machine. My homeworld now is on Corellia but, I am here for business. Now the reason why I am so delighted to help you Jedi is their is something on Coruscant that I want you to do for me." "What exactly is that, we aren't criminals," Jes said. "Oh it doesn't involve doing something illegal. You see I was married to a beautiful woman. She and I had a wonderful baby boy. We named him Ben because we had been everywhere in the galaxy and we finally were ready to settle down and have a good life. Sadly my wife was killed a few days later after the child was born. Soon after that we received a transmission from the Jedi Temple that my child was worthy of being trained as a Jedi and could go and live on Coruscant with the other Jedi children. I knew that that was the better life for him. I would not be able to take care of that chil all alone. All I want from you Jedi is to tell my child that he does have a father and he does love him still," the man finished his sad story and the two shocked Jedi were still standing their holding the rail. Adnew was the first to speak. "Yes, we will tell him. We must know his full name first," Adnew said. "His name is Ben Kenobi and I am his father Kyle Kenobi." "Ah yes I do know Obi-Wan-" "His name is Ben." "Well yes but, his Jedi name is Obi-Wan." "Really, I didn't know that they did that. You will tell him for me will you." "Yes, Kyle I will. It is the least that we could do to repay you for this trip," and with a nod Adnew finishes the conversation.  
  
Chapter 13 Shmi gently massaged her coarse hands. She couldn't help but find her mind flutter off. Dreaming of the boy she didn't have and the freedom she never would see. Yet, still in the back of her thoughts she thought about Gardula. What could she possibly need with Shmi now. I have kept to my chores and haven't done anything wrong. Perhaps Gardula just wanted to give Shmi another chore she thought. But even deeper in her mind she couldn't let go of the thought that those men had brutally murdered all of those soldiers. The questions she put aside and suddenly sleep felt like a wonderful thing. Hoping to her feet Shmi walks over to her nearby bed. She wondered if the floor would be more comfortable than this thing would be but, she treasured having it. Lifting the rough blanket she slides in. Moments later she was fast asleep.  
  
"Sir, this is the quarters of the slave Shmi Skywalker," the Guardsmen said pointing towards Shmi's door. "Good Captain. Infiltrate her house and plant bugs on all of her cloths. We must know who she speaks with. Also plant bugs in the home. She must not speak with anybody," the Commander said eyeing the door. "Yes sir." "And Captain, don't put a scratch on her she musn't be hurt. Gardula has something special for her tomorow." Turning around the Captain heads to the door. He punches a few keys and the door slides open.  
  
Shmi tossed in her bed, a nightmare in her mind. She was so intuned into her dream she did not hear her intruder. The Captain entered easily through the front door. His hand went steathily into his pocket grabbing a few of the cling on bugs. Placing them in the kitchen and on the workbench, they were invisible. Now he had to enter her room. Entering Shmi's room he noticed her immediatly. The Captain knew that she wouldn't awaken from any noise that he made because he was to well equipped. This thought brought a sly smile to his face. This women was a slave he thought. The clothes that she was wearing were her only pair. He would have to put the bug onto her. Gently sliding the covers off of Shmi he saw what he expected. She was wearing her tunic that she had been wearing all this day. He noticed that this girl was not staying completely still. Grabbing one of the bugs from his pocket he attaches it to the inside of her tunic. The light touch that he gave was just enough to awaken Shmi. Sitting up in the bed Shmi knew that something had touched her. A quick scan of the room and she discovered that the room was empty. Maybe she was just paranoid she thought. Yet she did think that something did touch her. Shrugging it off she rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
The guard knew that it was a huge mistake to wake this girl. Something told him that he was going to pay for this. Though he did know that the girl didn't expect anything, he still thought that something bad was going to come out of this. Not taking his eyes of of Shmi he walks briskly out the door. Punching the button he exits through the door.  
  
That time she knew she had heard something. The door, it had opened. Running to the workroom to where the door was she just caught the tail end of one of the red guards she had seen kill those men. What would they want here? Did they see her? Rubbing her head she locks the door and trods back into bed.  
  
Chapter 14 The platform speeder gently stopped in front of one of the battered shelters that on this world they called home. Adnew hadn't thought of that yet, where were they going to stay? As if he had heard what Adnew had thought Kyle said ", This is my mother's house. Her name is Shella, and she is a very kind lady. We will stay here tonight and you two can go about your business tomorrow." Leading the way into the house Kyle punches the door switch and with a light woosh the door opens. "Quiet she may be asleep," he said. "Kyle is that you," came and old ladies voice from somewhere back in the house. "Mom it is me, I am here with a couple friends," Kyle said leading the two through the house. The interior of the house was a lot better off than Adnew or Jes had originally suspected. Inside the house their was a beautiful Balso wood cabinets, with even more beautiful antiques in them. The floor was brightly lit as if she was waiting for them. Continueing on the way the Jedi saw that their was a long red table with chairs situated all around it. On the end of the table sat a very old lady, who couldn't have been much younger than 70. "Well, are you not going to introduce me to your friends," the lady now known as Shella said, waving a gentle hand. "Oh sorry Mom, this is Jedi Master Utila Adnew and his Padawan Learner Jes Wi Wipro. They are from Coruscant," Kyle said excitedly. "Ah yes Coruscant, I have been their before. Not lately inmy old age. My name is Shella Kenobi, your friend is my son. You are free to stay here as long as you wish. Have you ate recently." "Mom I'll fix something to eat you need to rest." "Nonsense, it is what keeps me alive. You three go into the living room and I will prepare a dinner." Obeying the woman's commands they stroll into the living room and notice the numerous comfy chairs and sofas in this room. "Your mother looks very well off," Adnew said. "My mother is a very rich women Master Jedi. Have you heard of the RGM." "No," Jes said ", Is it some sort of local work." "Oh no, the RGM is the Royal Guard of Minoa." The two Jedi's mouths dropped. "When my mother was younger she was a very skilled warrior. So skilled was she that she trained others in her art. When she began to get to old to train the men for the then King Alakei, her troops exiled her. The troops fled to other worlds, were it is now beleived that all have either become Bounty Hunters, died, or have forgotten the art all together. I'm getting ahead of myself, the art she taught was known as Tera Kasi." At this comments the two Jedi's were astounded. Tera Kasi was the Jedi fighting way. How could this women not be a Jedi and still learn Tera Kasi. Speaking of that why would she be teaching Tera Kasi to soldiers. This clearly explained why the Guard was able to counter Jedi. Men trained in a Jedi fighting style could easily surprise a Jedi. They would not be able to counter in time. Tera Kasi was good against one on one but, a surprise attack would be fatal. Kyle continued. "King Alakei started to lose power and needed the troops to be able to show he did have power. Here's the sad part and the reason why my mother hides here on Tatooine. My mom is very good at building computers and machinery. She has a talent for it. The King asked her to create a program that shows all the information on Tera Kasi and how to train the troops. The disk is now somewhere in the palace. The good King was killed by an assassin and his son Prince Alakei took rule. This Prince was evil at heart. Trained by his father in the Jedi arts he fell to the Dark Side and now he rules with an evil hand. Sadly, he wipes the memory of his people and trains more Royal Guards," he finished. The two Knights finally spoke. "Kyle I see no reason to keep this from you. The reason why we are here on Tatooine is because of our mission. We received a transmission from Prince Alakei saying that if his demands were not met he would release his soldiers upon his people. Though he didn't say it he will blame it on the Republic. Disent would rise and the people would be more willing to become Minoan soldiers. Our powers towards the Guards is even. Me and my Padawan our on a mission to infiltrate the Capitol and capture Alakei and destroy his Minoan soldiers," Adnew looks from his Padawan to Kyle again. "His demands are for my Padawan. He wants to train him as a Dark Jedi, this is something that we cannot do." "He will release the Guards on his people! That is madness, the Minoan people stand no chance towards the Guards. Many will die and I'm sure their tactic will be to take food from the people. So what people do survive, will starve." "Sadly, this is true. We were dispatched here to meet up with a Shock Team that would help us on our mission. We were told that they were in this city, most likely on the outskirts or a little into the desert, have you heard anything?" "No but, tomorrow I'll help you to go look for them. I'm sure we will be able to find them." "Thank you-" "It's nothing, if you will allow me I would very much like to join you on your mission. I have a starship and I woud be able to fly you and any crew that you have to Minoa." Adnew as shocked as he was wouldn't let it show through. "We would very much need your help. Our ship was attacked inflight, thus we are shipless. Padawan," he said standing and facing his Padawan. "Tomorrow me and you will split up. I will go with Kyle, I want you to search the eastern part of town and in the direction of Jabba's Palace for the team. I will carry a comlink so you can call for me if you find the team." "Yes, Master," he said standing and facing his master. "Now, you boys quit chatting and come eat the food is getting cold," the polite old ladie's voice said.  
  
Chapter 15 Prince Alakei stood in the Throne Room this time addressing another one of his Royal Guardsmen. The Guardsmen was unlike any of the others, his uniform was the regular red and black but also running down the visors side, vest, and boots was a long bright yellow line. It was clear that this Guard was a General. "General Graff, was your trip to Nal Hutta successful," Alakei said with a smile. "Partially," came the General's rough voice. "My mission to Nal Hutta is not why I have come back to Minoa. Intelligence tells me that the Jedi Council has broken their agreement. They are not giving into your demands and have dispatched two Jedi Knights to Tatooine." "Have they now. Well they will pay for that," Alakei said fury in his eyes. "If they will not give me my Padawan then they will lose two Jedi of their own. General do you know the names of the two Knights?" "Yes, sir they are Jedi Master Utila Adnew and his Padawan Jes Wi Wipro. We have no reasons to beleive that there are more Knights." "Peculiar that they would send those two Knights." "Why is that, sir." "Because my dear General, Wipro is the Padawan that I want. General Graff dispatch a team of Guards to Tatooine their I want your team to destroy the Master but his apprentice, bring him to me. Also contact Gardula and tell her we have no more use for her. Destroy the girl that saw the other team." With a brief salute the General turns on his toe. He exits through the broad red doorway. Alakei remains in the room. "Guardsmen," one of the Guards to the room enters and stands facing Alakei. "Dispatch a transmission to the Jedi Temple, inform them that we have released the Royal Guard on the people." "Sir," the Guardsmen says his eyes unseeable through the dark black visor. "Just do it Guardsmen!" Obeying the Guardsmen leaves the room.  
  
Chapter 16 The holo in the Jedi council room was dimmer than normal. Not because of the actual dimness of the holo but of the sad news that was poured out from it. Master Yoda and Mace Windu were the only Jedi that were in the room. "We have discovered your devious plot towards the Minoan people, because you have not met our demands we will move the Minoan Royal Guard on the people. It is your fault because of this and don't worry we have discovered your pathetic Jedi and have destroyed them both," the holo said its actual blue gray tint wizzed in and out. But the message was clear. "Sadness this is," Yoda said laying his head on his walking stick. "They do not have the Jedi they are telling us they do because they no where they are," Windu said his gaze above Yoda. "Correct you are, success less likely now." "We must go to the aid of our Jedi." "Needed here our presence is." "No, Yoda I cannot succeed without you. If we are to save the Jedi only the two of us with the Force as our ally will succeed." Yoda sighs then says ", Then prepare a shuttle we must. Speed is against us now."  
  
The next morning the two Jedi woke early in the morning. They were awakened by the unusual sound coming from the living room. In the room Jes immediatly saw a makeshift workbench that at the helm sat Shella. She was working on some sort of gadget. "Good morning dear," her soft voice said. "If you are hungry their is some food in the kitchen and some Jawa juice in the pitcher. "Thank you, if I may ask so what are you building," Jes said his eyes curiously pointed towards the part that she held in her hand. "I was supposed to be a Jedi, did you know that," she said looking up from her part. "No I didn't," he said sitting on one of the nearby couch cushions. "Yes, I was. I was in the Temple training in the art as a Jedi youngling. I always beleived that I was good enough to be chosen as a Padawan to one of the best Knights, just the way that you have." "I am honored to have Master Adnew as my Master." "You should be. I remember the day that I turned 14 and I hadn't been taken on as a Padawan learner, it broke my heart. I was supposed to go work on the moisture farms here on Tatooine. But I escaped from their and fled to Minoa hiding ona transport. I never meant to disgrace the Order by training those soldiers in Tera Kasi. I was so good at the art yet their wasn't a single Knight that wanted me as their Padawan. Guess I was jealous that my friends in the Temple got chosen by some Knights. When I was looked over I was told that I was to unpredictable and that I would be to much of a hassle to a Knight. A hassle Jes, can you beleive that. Being told that it angered me it made me hate the Temple and what they stood for. All I wanted to do was to leave that retched place. I guess I also hate revenge inside of me because I trained that soldier. Do you know why I trained those soldiers." Jes shakes his head. "Well one reason was because I wanted to earn a living to support my son that I adopted. Oh yes my son isn't blood to me but, he is my son. The main reason though was that I wanted to hurt the Temple and when King Alakei wanted the training on a disk so that when I died his Jedi son, who was good at the time, would be able to train the soldiers. I was very happy to oblige but, I know the truth his son, once turned to the Dark Side, murdered his father. When he took over the soldiers had to follow and I was exiled. I came back here and was very useful in the maintenance shops." "You're story is very touching Shella but, why were the troops so eager to turn against their former Master and teacher?" "He controls them through fear. They know that he is a Dark Jedi and they fear his powers more than they fear a Good Jedi. The Guard also was made to serve the Prince so when he fed them lies that I betrayed them they had to beleive him. Jes the Guard is good. Deep down they are good but, finding the ones that are good and the ones that are blanked out is very difficult. When you take my son on your mission be wary of the Guardsmen named General Graff, he is very tough and unmerciful. This is all I will tell you now go eat." Shella points a finger towards the kitchen and Jes obeys. Walking into the beautiful kitchen Jes notices that Adnew was already awake and was meditating in the chair in the kitchen. "Master their is much more to the story then what has been told," Jes said excitedly. "I know Jes I heard your conversation with Shella, now eat," obeying his Master Jes begins to eat. Moments later Kyle walks in. "You boys sleep well," he said running his hand through his thick black hair. "Yes it was most comfortable," Adnew said opening his eyes. "Mom, you don't have to do this I'll cook you know what the 2-1B's say," Kyle said shaking his head. "She's great though." The meal was wonderful and the two Jedi and the smuggler were most welcome for what they had been given. Walking out of the house the gave their thanks to Shella and they slowly left the beautiful house.  
  
Shmi woke early the next morning. She wanted to head into the market to do some shopping to find a missing part that she had been looking for for the house droid she had been working on. Gardula would always fund anything that Shmi needed as long as it would in turn return her some sort of profit. Selling the house droid she was working on would easily give Gardula a 2,000 credit bonus. Yet, it would be rare to find the certain microprocessor that Shmi was looking for because she had been looking everyday for the part for the last three months. Walking down the already crowded streets she notices the sights of the raggedy city of Mos Espa. And. Could it be. Yes it was. About 300 yards in front of her she was sure she saw what resembled the Guard that was in her house. Trying to act inconspicuus she stuffs her hands in her ragged clothing and tilts her head the other way. Soon she passes by the Guard without even a second look. Yet she felt something on her clothing. Something small but, it was still their. Tugging on the small thing she rips out the recorder that had been on her clothing. "What is this," she says. This thing must have been connected to the Guardsmen because the second that she said that the Guard scanned the crowd and- saw Shmi. Tossing the bug to the ground where quickly it was trampled by the passing crowd. She darts into a alleyway. The Guardsmen not losing sight of her throws passerbyers out of his way. He knew where Shmi was.  
  
Chapter 17 The two Jedi walked along the crowded streets of Mos Eisley. Jes could feel something in his Force Sense. However light it was, he had the feeling that something bad was about to happen but, to whom or what was unclear. "All right Jes it's time to split up. You search where I told you yesterday, and me and Kyle will go this way," Adnew said pointing a finger in front of him. "Yes, Master I will find them quickly," Jes said turning and heading in the direction he was told. Once Jes was out of range Adnew says ", I sure hope that he doesn't get himself killed." "I'm sure he'll be all right, he is a great Padawan isn't he," Kyle said. "The best a Knight could ever have...I wish that he could see that," Adnew sighs and the two men walk away.  
  
"This is my chance," Jes wispers. "I'll finally be able to prov myself to my Master, I'll find that team and then I will capture Alakei. I'll show him." Jes continues on his way quickening his pace. Suddenly his danger sense hits him like being hit by a large boulder. "What...someone is in trouble...no, everyone on this planet is in trouble. It's a girl, and a Minoan Guard!" Jes quickly dashes away. Moving through the town was a lot easier while he was intuned with the Force.  
  
"Shmi Skywalker I have strict orders from Prince Alakei of Minoa to terminate your life. If you resist it will just make your death that much slower," the Guard said tightening his grip around his hair. With his other hand he reaches around his back grabbing the long vibro-blade from its holster on his back. Igniting it to life the blue haze made Shmi sick to her stomach. It's over she thought. Her dreams were crushed, she was going to die today. Yet, suddenly she was not afraid to die. She felt as if she was closer to the son that she had never had then ever before. It was as if the boy was standing in front of her and was beckoning her to come with him. The thought made a slow tear slide down Shmi's eye. The Guard, with vibro-blade in hand, puts the blade mere inches from her throat. "Goodbye Skywalker...uh," suddenly a giant kick to the head knocks the Guardsmen to the ground, the vibro-blade flying across the ground and releasing his hold on Shmi. "Whoevr did that, has just made a huge mistake," the Guard said standing back up. Jes, though tall, was easily a foot shorter than this Guardsmen. The battle then begin. "Lady get behind me," Jes said his lightsaber flicking out of it's holster and coming to life. Shmi obeying his command runs behind Jes and hides behind one of the nearby crates, their she eyewitnesses the battle. With a try at quick kill Jes makes a stab at the head, the Guard easily ducks it and lunges across the ground. His hand grabbing the blade off the ground he immediatly kicks it back to life. Jes noticing his mistake immediatly counters with a couple of quick blocks of the Guard. The Guardsmen was a little more prepared for the fight with the Jedi then Jes had originally thought. Back and forth the fight goes. Jes finally feeling the lingering feeling of exhaustion coming on makes the biggest mistake. The Guardsman makes a quick swipe at his feet and with a perfectly timed kick knocks Jes' lightsaber right out of his hand. The now defenseless Padawan does the first thing that he could think of, hand to hand combat. Jes knew that if he was going to have any chance to defeat the Guardsman he would have to get that Vibro-Blade out of his hand. Using the Force as his ally, he easily dodges the Guardsman's attack. With a perfectly placed Force Push, not directed at the Guardsman but at the blade that he was carrying. The blade clatters to the ground. Now Jes had him where he wanted him. The Guardsman though didn't even flinch and landed a perfectly placed punch to the face of his Jedi attacker. The punch did hurt but Jes was more worried about the kick that was coming to his head. Ducking and not allowing the Guardsman to get oriented he lands a well timed kick to theGuardsman's back. The kick was so well planned that it disoriented the Guardsman and he fell to the ground. Not allowing him to lose his chance he immediatly grabs his lightsaber using the Force to guide it through the air. Once it had reached him he had it ignited in a second and lands a perfectly timed kill. The Guardsman, now decapitated, immediatly dies. Jes flicks the lightsaber off and beckons for the girl to come out of hiding. "Shmi is it, don't worry I will not harm you," raising his arm he once again beckons for Shmi to come out. Waiting a few moments she finally makes the decision to trust the Jedi. "Who is he," Shmis said her eyes now on the fallen Guardsman. "That is a Royal Guardsman of Minoa." Suddenly from behind the two a voice is heard, immediatly alerting the two beings. "Sepp, is she dead yet, hurry I hate this world. Sepp- ," another Guardsman's voice was clearly just around the corner. "I feel that we need to leave the streets, do you have shelter?" "Yes, follow me," she said taking Jes by the hand and leading her towards her home.  
  
Chapter 18 Jes had been so concentrated on the battle with the Guardsman that he ha yet to know how beautiful the girl that he saved actually was. The girl called Shmi led her through parts of streets that Jes had never seen before and finally arrived in front of a delapidated shelter set into a wall. Knowing immediatly what it was, Jes was shocked and yet he was angered to. Shmi, the beautiful girl that he had met, was a slave. Shmi's thoughts were totally different. Who was this man? He had one of those laserswords so he must be a Jedi she thought. That made him a good guy right? But hadn't she heard of Dark Jedi? It really didn't matter she thought because a Dark Jedi wouldn't save a slave. She hadn't ever met a Jedi before, she had no reason to. She was a slave. The highest being she had ever met wa Jabba the Hutt which didn't end up to pretty. That memory had haunted her since the day that she was given to Gardula as a wedding gift from Jabba. The memory krept back, still inbedded in the back of her mind. Shmi along with a few other slaves had been placed in the Rancor's pit. All but Shmi was killed because of Gardula. Gardula saw Shmi as a good slave because she didn't beg to live as the Rancor swallowed the other slaves. The female Hutt asked for Shmi for her wedding and Jabba obliged. Shmi was still grateful to Gardula for letting her live. Yet, this mysterious Jedi was here. "This is where I live Master Jedi," Shmi said bowing and allowing Jes to enter her quarters. "My name is Jes," Jes said in his nicest tone. "I am a Padawan Learner and my Master is Utila Adnew." You are so beautiful Jes wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. Jes knew that he never could fall in love with this girl because attachment was one of the forbidden Jedi laws. "I am very grateful to you Jes, I am sure that you saved my life. How can I repay you," Shmi said gratefully. "Well, first you could tell me why that Guardsman wanted you dead." "I am not sure but I beleive that the reaon why was because I witnessed a crime. Him and a bunch of his thug friends snuck up on this camp with a bunch of troops or people of some sort. They slaughtered them and the ones that lived were tortured." "These men how many would you say their was." "I would say about 100." Jes knew immediatly who the team was. It was their Shock Team, they had no way to go to Minoa. Nor any help. "Why did they want to kill you?" "I saw them and they were afraid that I was going to tell someone. I would have but I didn't know what this information was good for, if anything. Crime is rampant on this planet," Shmi said, her eyes walking along the frame of the Jedi. "Jes I will not stear around it. I am a slave and I don't have much but what I do have is yours to use. I am very grateful for what you did in that alley." "Thank you Ms.-" "Skywalker, my name is Shmi Skywalker." Skywalker Jes thought, what a beautiful name. Just the thought of such a beautiful woman with such a beautiful name made anger in Jes grow. He hated that he was a Jedi. Or did he, his powers were great. He could manipulate this girl to do anything that he wanted her to do. No that was the Dark Side talking. The anger inside of Jes grew for just thinking that thought. "Ms. Skywalker, it is getting late now I wonder if I may stay here for the night." "Yes, you can stay in the bedroom upstairs. It is made for a child so it is small but it should do." "A child do you have a child." "No Jedi I do not. I want one terribly but-" Tears began falling down Shmi's face. The truth that she had been steering around was finally going to be brought out. She had paid so dearly for this. It made Gardula furious. "I am sterile Jes, I cannot berth a child." Finally, it was out, though it hurt her to tell the truth. Shmi had told herself many times and had pretty well convinced herself, about Gardula's beatings. She convinced herself that Gardula was high on the spices and that was the reason why she wipped Shmi. But that was only half of it. True Gardula did get high on the illegal spices but, she beat Shmi because she couldn't have a child. For a female slave being unable to berth a child was dreadful. That meant that once she died their would be no slave to take the place of her. The fact saddened Shmi dreadfully. Jes couldn't beleive it, why this couldn't be true. This women that Jes was beginning to love dearly was sterile. "Jes," Shmi said tearfully ", I want a child so bad and I was so stubborn to look at it that way." This cry made Jes want to help this girl so badly. He wanted her to have her child. Thoughts kept coming into his head. Ones that he never would have thought of unless on such an occasion. "Jes I will now retire, tommorow I must go to my owner Gardula the Hutt. She will be very angry with me that I didn't show up today as I promised her." After that Shmi walks herself to her bedroom and lays down on her uncomfortable bed. That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
That night though Jes didn't go upstairs to the child's room where he was to sleep. Instead he sat in the kitchen meditating. He probed the Force asking it questions. The Force was not one to give answers verbally but to give them through mental pictures. As Jes sat cross-legged in the chair probing the Force, he saw what he had to do. The Force was showing a picture of him standing over her bed and doing something that was highly dark. Jes knew that for Shmi to be able to have any child he was going to have to conceive the child through his middi-chlorians and pass them to her. The child he thought, would be a Jedi. He would also look exactly like Jes and he knew that. If he was to do this he would have to leave Shmi forever. Yet, Jes knew what he had to do. Standing Jes walks as quietly as possible into Shmi's bedroom.  
  
Chapter 19 Kyle and Adnew walked along the outskirts of the town. They had spent the whole day searching for the team and had had no luck at finding them. Not understanding why they couldn't find the team they set off back to Kyle's home. "I don't understand why we couldn't find the team," Adnew said continueing to walk along. "Perhaps they are on the other side of town, or maybe their in the desert. Tommorow we'll take the speeder and go looking out into the desert. Don't worry we'll find them," Kyle said his voice very encouraging. The two continue their walk along the now dark and uncrowded streets. Clang...clang...bang! "Did you hear that," Adnew said immediatly igniting his lightsaber. "Yeah," Kyle said unholstering his blaster from his belt. "We have been followed." "Put down your weapons, I mean you no harm," came the familiar voice of Yoda. "Master Yoda," Adnew said suspiciously. The Yoda voice came from a dark alleyway. A few seconds later Yoda accompanied by Mace Windu walk out of the dark. "Master Yoda, Master Windu what are you doing here? Our mission has not been completed." "We have very important news," Windu said shaking Kyle's hand. "Forgive me masters, this is Kyle Kenobi, he is the father of one Obi-Wan Kenobi in our Jedi Temple." "Are you," Windu said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, now on to more important things. We have discovered that the Royal Guard has discovered our plot. They know that you two are coming." Yoda on his little hover craft moves to the other shoulder of Windu. "Speaking of two, where is Young Jes," Yoda said his eyes searching for the answer. "We sent him off to find the team, don't worry he is meeting us back at Kyle's residents," Adnew said gesturing towards Kyle. "Fine but, Prince Alakei has informed us that he plans on releasing the Guard on his people very soon. He also knows that you two are on Tatooine. I would find it very odd not to discover an attack on you two's lives," Windu finished. "Kyle is it all right if my two Masters stay at your residents." "Of course we are very grateful to the Jedi," Kyle said. "It is done, indoors we go now, wait for Young Jes we must," Yoda said and as if that was the que for theconversation to end the four men walk off towards Kyle's home.  
  
The attack came in the middle of the night. Almost all of the residents of the Minoa City were fast asleep. Thousands of guardsman flooded into the city. Men, women, and children were thrown out of their beds and onto the streets. Houses were torched and trashed. People were screaming and carnage engulfed the entire populous. It was as if the Guard had spent days planning the attack because they knew exactly where to hit. They would torch the markets where the food was stored and would ravage the water supply. Slowly the the city was torn apart at the seams. And not a single resident was ready for it.  
  
"It has been done," Yoda said his hoarse voice said sympathetically. "What master," Adnew said his head turning to face the small Jedi Master. "Released the Royal Guard, Prince Alakei has."  
  
Jes kept thing of what was going to happen to him if he got caught for what he was planning on doing. Trying as hard as he could he had never heard of a Jedi conceiving a child in someone. Jes knew that he was doing the right thing though and he was going to do it quickly. Yet Jes wondered if he even knew what he was doing. Finally he had reached the bedroom and could see Shmi sleeping silently on the bed. She was in the perfect position, laying on her back. Moving as swiftly as possible he moved next to the bed. He could see the dried tears on her cheeks and wanted desperately for her to have what she so desperately wanted. Her light breathing and beautiful face made Jes smile. Flexing the end of his fingers he placed his hands just a few inches above the waist of the young girl. Focusig in on the Force he saw himself. As a child he had always been in the temple. Yet, this perfect replica wasn't in the Temple he was here on Tatooine. Standing beside Shmi, Jes' heart gasped, it was finished. Gasping for breath Shmi began to moan. Her voice rang out and Jes quickly left the room leaving his bony necklace on the bedside table.  
  
Soon after Jes had left Shmi woke up and began to cry. Her stomach was killing her, it was as if she had been stabbed in the belly. The pain kept coming and without warning was gone. It was as if it had been all in her mind. Deciding that she was thirsty she walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. From the kitchen she could see the front doorway and it was wide open. Running towards the doorway she looked outside just in time to see Jes' cloak fly around the corner. "Goodbye my Jedi," Shmi said moving back into the house.  
  
Chapter 20 Jes knew that he couldn't stay their. Things were going to change very quickly for Shmi and he was sure of it. Anger flowed through him, and try as he could he couldn't quell it. Finally, he made it back to Kyle's residents. The now normal house stuck out from the rest. Opening the door he was very surprised to see Master Yoda and Master Windu insdide the house. "Finally, you decided to come back. We thought you had got lost," Kyle said. "I came back at least," Jes said his voice a little to sharp. "I am sure none of you would have cared, had I not." Jes fury in his eyes doesn't even greet Master Yoda or Windu. Moments later a door is slammed shut and the four men in the living room are speechless. "Betrayed young Jes feels, sadness to his heart this brings," Yoda said his head bowing. "Betrayed- that proposterous. I am the one that should feel betrayed," Adnew said his voice perhaps to audible. "I have raised that boy like a son to me. I have trained him in the Jedi Arts yet he still feels that everyone is against him. Master Yoda I do feel that this boy is a lost cause." "Do you now. So quickly a loving Jedi father pulls against his Padawan. Another sign of weakness on your behalf this is Master Adnew. The Council does not feel that this boy is a lost cause," Yoda finished. "Master Adnew, Windu said his voice very soft. "That boy is hope and without him we may never be able to get Alakei out of power. With him still in office all Jedi are in danger. The Guard is to well equipped against our powers for us to have a chance. That is why we must not fail." "You think I am a lsot cause do you," came Jes' voice from behind them. "I thought that it was the Jedi Council that betrayed me yet, all along it was my own Master." By now everyone had turned to see the distraught face of Jes. The boys face was red with anger and hatred towards his Master. It was enough to frighten all but the most bravest men. "I'll show you, I'm leaving and I am going to stop Alakei myself." "What how do you plan on getting off of this planet. We have no ship remember," Adnew argued. "I'll steal one if I have to I don't care," Jes said storming pass Adnew. Just as Jes reached Adnews side Adnew grabs him tightly by the arm. "You are not going anywhere, you are the worst student a Knight could have," Adnew growled. Lashing back Jes throws a massive Force Push against Adnew slamming him into the permacrete wall. Soon after Jes runs out of the room. A few moments later Adnew's voice is heard. "Is he gone," Adnew moaned. "Young Jes is gone," Yoda said his voice low. "Good, perhaps Alakei will kill him." "Sad I am to hear you say this, our mission is failed, Master Windu." "Yes Yoda," Windu said standing beside Yoda. "We must go back to Coruscant, our mission is failed, we must alert the Senate of a possible attack." The two befuddled Jedi leave the room leaving the bleeding Jedi behind. "Kyle," Adnew said ", We must complete the mission, Jes is no longer stable." "Right we will leave tommorow," Kyle said. Jes runs out of the house his temper flairng. The brisk walk to the spaceport showed a crowded congestion of smugglers and pirates. Walking up to one of the ships Jes addresses him. "What is your name, pilot," Jes said his Jedi hood up. "Huh-, you can call me pilot that is all," the ugly Rodian said. Jes could easily tell that the pilots real name was Doo'Cha but he wasn't going to say anything. With a wave of his hand Jes says ", You will take me to Minoa." "I will take you to Minoa," Pilot said under the Jedi mind trick. Jes had always been able to control the weak minded. It was one of his smaller talents yet he was very good at it. "Please sir, get onboard, when do you wish to leave," Pilot said. "Now," Jes growled. Soon after the Rodian man went into his cockpit and the ship lifted off.  
  
Chapter 21 "Kyle if what I know about Jes is still good he probably used one of his mind tricks to get passage to here," Adnew said. Kyle and Adnew had just arrived on Minoa their ship was hidden in the vast jungle. "That means he is probably already here so it would be best to just head towards the Capitol building." With a nod the two men make their way towards the Capitol building.  
  
Walking down the landing platform Jes could vaguely make out the surrounding are due to the concentration of vegetation. His anger inside of him wa higher then ever. Then a thought crossed his mind, how was he planning on getting off the planet. He would need a ship. Jes could easily fly the one that he was on but his grasp of the Rodian's mind would be lost if he left. Thus, the Rodian wouldn't know where he was and would continue on his journey Then Jes did something that he had never done before, let hate take over. Igniting his lightsaber and calling the Captain to him he easily slices the Captain in two. The newly severed head flops to the floor. "That's taken care of," Jes said with a smile. Punching the landing platform he walks swiftly down the walkway ramp. Letting the Dark Side guide him he finds the exact route towards the Capitol.  
  
Jes' journey was not long. He was very surprised at how close the Rodian had actually got him to the city. The Capitol building was a huge skyscraper building meant to show power but to Jes it just resembled a large pointy object. Walking into the building he pulls his cloak up. Two Royal Guardsmen were stationed behind a small gray counter their eyes locked on the viewscreen. Addressing the two Guards Jes speaks. "Excuse me gentlemen I must speak with Prince Alakei, what floor is he on," Jes said his head completely out of view. "He is on floor 165, and who are you," the Guardsmen stands but his reaction was terrible. Jes immediatly jumps on the small counter and lands a well placed kick all the while igniting his lightsaber and killing the other Guardsman. The kicked Guard stands back up just in time to get a well placed lightsaber blade. With a groan the two Guards die, with a huge grin Jes walks to the airlift. The doors whoosh apart and Jes walks in punching 165 on the keypad. With a lurch the elevator takes off. In under a minute the door opens and a giant red throne room is revealed. "Jes my young Padawan so glad you came," a sly voice came from the back of the room. Out walks Alakei in traditional Dark Jedi fighting robes. His red white lightsaber ignited. At seeing this Jes throws his robe off and igniting his lightsaber he runs in to attack Alakei. "I am not your Padawan I am a Jedi Knight," Jes said with alunge which the move was easily blocked. "Jes search your feelings you know that you are a Dark Jedi, I saw you lash out at the Rodian pilot and the two Guards," Alakei said his focus on Jes. Jes lunges again with a couple of swings but they are easily deflected. "How-" "Jes face it you can never go back to the Temple, they hate you remember. They betrayed you, they don't want you no more. I am your new master face it I knew you were coming, that is why their was no more Guards." "You're right," Jes said turning his lightsaber off. "You are my true Master, I somehow have always known that Master Adnew dispised me." "Yes," Alakei said withan evil smile. "Now bow before me." Right on que Jes falls to his knees bowing before his new Master. Jes has just taken on the role of a Dark Jedi, it will forever haunt him. "Now my young apprentice, here comes your former Master kill him." "Yes Master."  
  
"In here is the Throne Room," Adnew said. "Jes must be in their." The two men walk into the now deserted throne room. "Jes! Alakei!" Their was no response. Soon after Jes is seen he is grabbing his chest. "Master, Alakei hurt me, I am so sorry," Jes falls down. "Padawan," Adnew said running towards Jes. Cradling him in his arms he bgins to cry. "Don't die on me Padawan, you are to special to me," Adnew said feeling for the wound. Suddenly it hits him, their was no wound. Jumping to his feet Jes ignites his lightsaber and Adnew ignites his. Kyle across the room watches in amazement. From behind Jes, Alakei is seen. "You cannot beat two Dark Jedi, Adnew face it you have lost, take your death quickly," Alakei said igniting his lightsaber. The battle began, Adnew rolls to his right confronting Alakei. His attack was low which he easily jumps. By this time Jes was over their and he slashed for the head. Adnew ducks and slashes. The battle continues. A few moments later Jes makes a slash at the head which Adnew ducks but it hit. It didn't land on Adnew but, yet it slashed perfectly across Alakei's head decapitating him. The man falls to the ground with a thud. "No!" Jes screams his head seeing the distruction. "I will kill you for this Adnew." The angered Jes lashes out at his Master. Slices at the head and feet both missed. Adnew knew he wasn't going to last long against the younger more angered Padawan. Next a barage of blows came landing perfectly on Adnew's blade. The blocks angered Jes even more. "Just die!" Jes says his faced flushed red. With a timed spin the two Jedi spin away from each other their lightsaber's going right behind them and landing right through their hearts. The two men's blade immediatly dropped both men falling to the ground. "Father," Jes said tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry, what have I done." "Son it is OK," the two men trail off they both slowly die off. Kyle is shocked by the current event running towards the two Jedi. He knew immediatly that the two men were dead. "So the greatest of Knight's is dead and the greatest of Master's s dead. Their will be no more like these two."  
  
Chapter 22 Nine months later after the tragedy on Minoa. The young Shmi Skywalker produces a child. "Shmi, this can't be possible," the mid wife said. SYou are sterile how are you having a child?" Her question was drowneded out by the scream of the new child. Soon the baby is cleaned and placed in Shmi's arms. "How-" the mid-wife said. "I can't explain it Shmi said. I will name him Anakin, here young Annie this is for you. It is from a wonderful friend," Shmi said placing the bony necklace on the babies stomach. "This truly is a miracle."  
  
Epilogue So that is how the young Anakin Skywalker came about through the tragedy of young Jes Wi Wipro and Utila Adnew. This truly is the saddest of tales. The Minoan Guard was disbanded by the new king. King Yillie. He was afraid that the Guard was to powerful so all Guard members were imprisoned for crimes against the Minoan people. Kyle's mother died soon after Kyle's return to Tatooine, he was stunned. The remnants of the Minoan Guard were destroyed. Master Windu and Master Yoda returned to Tatooine and they were saddened by the news that Master Adnew and Jes Wi Wipro were killed. Soon after a memorial service the Temple went back to their normal daily routine. 


End file.
